Yee Haw
by RainbowFez
Summary: The Troy the locker room slut gets fucked by his teammate Sawyer. Troy/Sawyer


So I normally ship Sawyer and Newt but this came to me and I was like I have to write this. I was planning on writing for my other fanfics today but I was really horny and wanted these guys to fuck! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review when you're done.

* * *

Troy had his back to the locker room wall, hands pinned above his head. His breath was coming out fast and his pants were getting tight between his legs. "Please" he gasped. Sawyer smirked. He loved the way he could rile The Troy to a panting mess.

"Does The Troy want me" Sawyer asked in his Sothern drawl. Troy nodded. He tried to speak but his words turned to a gasp when Sawyer used his free hand to grab his cock through his jeans.

"Please" Troy groaned. Sawyer released him and Troy immediately fell to his knees. Troy might be a big shot but he loved to be dominated. Troy fumbled with Sawyer's annoyingly large belt buckle but finally got it undone. He pulled the pant down. Troy heart leapt when he realized the cowboy wasn't wearing any under where. Instead his huge nine inch cock proudly popped out.

"Well you gonna get to suckin" Sawyer asked. Troy took the dick in his mouth, easing down it slowly. One hand held Sawyer's dick and the other scrabbled to open his own pants. He couldn't concentrate though with that wonderful thing in his mouth. It didn't help that Sawyer was moaning loudly. Troy prided himself on his blowjobs. There wasn't a boy on the team who hadn't begged for his mouth.

"Suck it" Sawyer growled, grabbing the back of Troy's head and pushing him down on his dick. Troy gagged but did his best to breath out of his nose. When Sawyer was shaking he finally let his teammate come off his cock.

"Hey man" Troy shouted angrily.

"Got carried away" sawyer told him, no apology in his voce. Troy didn't care. Instead he kissed the head of the other boy's dick, trailing his tongue across the slit. Sawyer shivered. He then ran his tongue down the long thick shaft. Troy sucked on Sawyer's balls, jacking him off at the same time. His second hand moved upwards feeling the boy's rock hard six pack.

Troy stopped touching his football brother and stood up. "I'm going to ride you" Troy growled. With both hands and no dick in his mouth he was finally able to undo the button on his jeans and pull them off. His seven inch wasn't as big and thick as Sawyers but that didn't matter since he all he wanted was that big thing up his ass. His shirt came off next. His muscles were bigger.

Sawyer pushed Troy backward into the wall. He slammed their lips together. The kiss was rouge, all teeth and tongue. He ground their naked bodies together, giving friction against Troy's aching cock. Sawyer grabbed Troy's hand and moved them to make Troy grab his ass. Troy squeezed in response. Sawyer rewarded him by bucking is dock harder against Troy's. They panted to each other, hands constantly moving, nails leaving marks.

"Fuck me" Troy growled into the kiss. It came out muffled but Sawyer understood. In one fluid motion He grabbed Troy's sides and flipped him so now his chest dug into the wall.

"Beg" Sawyer hissed in the other boy's ear. Troy quivered.

"Please Sawyer Fuck me!" He gasped out. Sawyer didn't do anything. "Oh God I need you sawyer. I need that big dick in my ass. I want it so bad. I need you to fuck me." Troy trembled even more when sawyer kept still. The fucking tease. "I need you! I want to ride you like a bronco." Sawyer must have liked that because without warning his dick slammed hard into Troy's ass.

The black boy let out a shout of surprise. Sawyer didn't mess around. He didn't start slow. He fucked hard and painfully. Troy lay flat against the wall, shouting, tears welling up in his eyes. It wasn't until the monster in his ass hit his prostate that he finally let out a moan of pleasure. Sawyer expertly hit it again and again, thrusting at full speed.

"GOD! GOD!" Troy shouted, shaking, his dick hard as a rock but trapped against the wall. He wanted so badly to grab it and pleasure himself but it was painfully stuck between his stomach and the wall.

Sawyer growled as he felt himself approaching climax. "I'm gonna cum" He shouted, against his captain's ear.

"Harder!" was all Troy said.

With three hard pumps Sawyer came shouting "Yea Haw!" When he pulled himself off they fell to the floor.

"Yee Haw?" Troy laughed.

"Hey you wanted a bronco" Sawyer shot back, but there was huge smile on his face. Troy pumped his dick as he looked Sawyer up and down. Sawyer laughed at him and grabbed Troy's dick. He began to jack him off.

"No faster" Troy whined at the excruciatingly slow pace.

"Nope" Sawyer chuckled darkly. "You're my bitch so I decide when you come." Troy tried to take ahold of his own cock but was slapped away.

"I own this" Sawyer hissed at troy. "So sit back and cum when I want you to." Troy reluctantly did as he was told whining when the pace slowed even more. Sawyer's hand felt so good around his cock but it wasn't fast enough. He thrust upward into Sawyer's hand desperate for some friction.

"No" Sawyer scolded. Troy whined.

"Please"

"No" Sawyer told him." You're not behaving" he shook his head. Troy whimpered when he realized what was going to happen. The hand was removed from his dick but instead of being allowed to take it himself his arms were roughly pulled behind him.

"No" Troy wailed. But it was too late Sawyer's belt bound his wrists and within thirty seconds Troy's belt bound his ankles. Sawyer stood chuckling to himself. He turned away from his teammate and dressed. "You can't leave me like this!" Troy shouted at the retreating form.

"Don't worry" Sawyer laughed. I'll text the other boys. They'll love you all tied up like this. With those parting words the door to the locker room slammed shut. Troy didn't know if he should be furious or on his knees thanking Sawyer. Of course Troy on his knees would only ever lead to one outcome and if he was write he would be doing a lot of that once his teammates returned.

* * *

That's the end. Thank you for reading. Sorry but there will be no second chapter or sequel. If you want to know what happened to Troy then use your imagination. Well I guess I'll write a sequel if enough people PM me. I don't think this'll get many views though so probably not. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
